Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable mount, and a system using a flexible support apparatus, such as a tripod, adapted to support an item mounted in the adjustable mount.
Description of Related Art
Modern portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, may now be used for viewing as well. However, these items are typically small, flat, rectangular objects which may be difficult to place in an appropriate position for hands-free use while viewing. Also, these devices may come in a variety of sizes, such that a mounting clip may need to be adjustable in order to offer the versatility needed to support different devices.
The use of a portable electronic device may be enhanced with the use of a tripod or other support structure. An adjustable clip adapted to work with varying types of support structures may enhance its versatility.
What is called for is an adjustable mount which may adjust to support a variety of different types and sizes of modern devices, such as smart phones. What is also called for is an adjustable mount or clamp which allows the mounting of the device to a support structure such as a tripod.